


Target parking lot song

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Gen, I dunno what any of this is, Its an au and and its open ended as hell how fun, Maybe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I could tell you that I’m sorry, but it’s all I ever say
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Target parking lot song

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes ya just gotta write something pointless

Stan wasn't sure why they'd stopped in a Target parking lot. They could keep driving, neither of them were even that tired.

Though, they didn't have anywhere to go. Not really. Not since Stan had fucked things up for both of them.

He really didn't mean for everything to get so out of hand. Breaking the machine, antagonizing his brother, missing off their dad, all of it had been a really big, unlucky mistake.

Which left them sitting on the hood of his car at 10:00 PM in an empty parking lot, drinking cheap beer and looking at the sky because they had nothing better to do.

"I'm sorry about all of this."

"You've said that."

Ford was right, he'd apologized plenty since last night when it all went down. But he still felt horrible for ruining his life beyond conceivable repair.

"That's cuz I mean it. I kinda wrecked your entire life."

"That machine was a small portion of my life, in the grand scheme of things. I got myself kicked out. You shouldn't be sorry for something you didn't do."

"All your rationalization junk won't help."

The conversation died from there. Neither were in the mood for talking much, everything they said sounded tired and apathetic. Best to just drink what little they had left.

Later on, at around 11:30 PM, they had gone through all their cheap beer. Which wasn't much.

Stanley spoke up, starting the first meaningful conversation in the last hour. 

"Are you tired of me, Stanford?" His voice betrayed no anxiety or nervousness, just a far off curiosity. As if he couldn't actually care less how Ford thought of him.

"I was more tired of that dead end town than I was of you. You were fine. Why?"

"Just curious, I guess."

Neither of them could tell if the other was lying.

Another thirty minutes. Stanford voiced his worries this time.

"Do you think this is a hopeless situation?"

It was a question they'd both been thinking.

"Nah. You're smart and I have no shame. We'll figure something out, money-wise."

It was false hope, they were both aware. Being a couple of homeless teenagers would be the hardest thing they'd navigate in their lives.

Hopefully.

As they pushed themselves off the hood to get in and get some sleep, a car pulled in across the lot.

They both watched a lanky blonde guy get out and stare up. They couldn't tell if he was looking at the sky or straight into a street light.

He looked troubled.

Before they fell asleep, the guy shouted some very angry countryism.

Wonder what brought him to the Target parking lot.


End file.
